1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decorative wood facings and, in particular, a decorative facing which includes a backing sheet and a face layer of wooden blocks framed by strips of contrasting material.
2. Prior Art
Since the purpose of a decorative facing is to beautify the wall of a structure by covering the wall with attractive material, prior facings have been made from unblemished materials and, therefore, are expensive. In marked contrast, the facings of the present invention, though attractive, are constructed from inexpensive scrap material which would otherwise be discarded.
Furthermore, to reduce expense prior facings have been made as thin as practical for the purpose for which they were to be used, whereas the thickness and strength of the present invention enables it to be used as a freestanding structure or as a horizontal surface such as a shelf or a tabletop as well as a facing for a wall.